1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to network devices, and more particularly to failures of network devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide area network (WAN) optimization device may do a local Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) acknowledgement from the local WAN optimization device closest to the client. The local WAN optimization device buffers the data and delivers it to a remote WAN optimization device that in turn sends it to the server. A problem develops if a WAN optimization device fails the data that has already been acknowledged using the local TCP acknowledge. That data will be lost and cannot be recovered.